


diminuendo

by Archadian_Skies



Series: software instability [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Artificial Intelligence, Canon Rewrite, Childhood Friends, Dancing Lessons, Friendship/Love, Gen, Protective Siblings, Romantic Friendship, a gay disaster whoops, because luna deserves better, budding ot4 who knows, noct is in love with everyone, the tale of ignisbot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/pseuds/Archadian_Skies
Summary: They have to spend the night at Galdin Quay until they can leave for Altissia the next day, so Ignis decides it best they refresh their dancing skills in preparation for the Royal Wedding. How was he to know Insomnia would fall? Now two months later when they finally reach Altissia, they have an evening to themselves before the Rite of the Hydraean is performed. There is to be no Royal Wedding, but Ignis figures they can still put their dancing skills to use.orTwelve years ago Ravus Nox Fleuret died at the siege of Fenestala, and twelve years later Ignis learns he is not the only DMA900 custom model.orLunafreya and Noctis meet for the first time since they both lost all they held dear.[set after events of 'one of a kind']





	1. Galdin Quay

**Author's Note:**

> diminuendo  
> dɪˌmɪnjʊˈɛndəʊ/  
> MUSIC
> 
> noun  
> 1\. a decrease in loudness in a piece of music.

Date: M.E.756 May 16

Location: Galdin Quay

Time: 18:53

 

They have no choice but to spend the night in Galdin Quay. It is not a bad choice, Ignis thinks, to have to spend the night in a fine establishment. He does not even have to do laundry or cook, since they can avail of the dry cleaning service and the restaurant. It is a much needed, unexpected reprieve and Ignis finds himself standing idly by the door with little to do.

The trio have eaten and bathed and are presently in various states of recreation and relaxation. Noctis is watching a video on his phone. Prompto is cleaning his camera. Gladiolus is reading his book. 

He has already downloaded and updated his software, as well as taken stock of their curatives and food. The evening is yet young, and they will not want to sleep for hours to come. 

 

[Access: Skill Store]

[Search: Altissian Waltz]

_altissianwaltz.exe_ found

Download: Y/N?

**Y**

Download complete

Install  _altissianwaltz.exe_ : Y/N?

**Y**

 

"Noct?"

"Hm?" The Prince glances up briefly from his phone, tugging on the cord to pop out his left earbud. 

"Perhaps we should use this time to practice dancing." Ignis suggests. The other two look up from their activities curiously as Ignis continues. "Tomorrow we leave for Altissia and when we arrive our schedules will be quite packed in preparation for the wedding. There will be a wedding rehearsal but I highly doubt only one session adequate to perfect a waltz."

"But I already know how to waltz." Noctis protests, as Prompto eagerly nods.

"Yeah we learned how to waltz for our school formal. Y'know, the-" Prompto mimes the leading position and sways slightly. 

"An Altissian Waltz differs from a Lucian Waltz." Ignis corrects. "You will need to perform both at the wedding."

"What, there's no Tenebraean Waltz too?" Noctis grumbles.

"Tenebrae uses a variation of the Lucian Waltz so it will not be hard to integrate." He sets his phone down on the bedside table and logs on remotely.

 

[Access: Tuneify]

 

"I can help demonstrate." Gladiolus volunteers, wedging a bookmark to hold his place before closing the hardcover.

"You know how to waltz?" Noctis cocks a brow in surprise.

"Iris' 15th birthday is in two months." The Shield scoots off the bed and makes his way to stand near Ignis. "Dad's throwin' a proper formal party for her so we're all having lessons." 

"Okay, this I gotta see." Prompto declares, setting his camera down carefully back into his bag before crossing the room to flop on the bed beside Noctis.

With relative ease Gladiolus picks up the newly vacated armchair and carries it over to the corner to clear a dancefloor. Ignis plucks up the empty bottles of water from the table to set by the wastebin, so Gladiolus can carry the table to join the armchair. The couch is nudged a little further back, and with that there is ample space for their impromptu dance lesson.

"You are familiar with the positions; the leading partner holds you like so- Gladiolus if you please." Ignis rests his hand gently on the Shield's shoulder before placing his other in Gladiolus' grasp. "An Altissian Waltz has you pressed quite close to your dance partner, and the pace is faster. Whereas a Lucian waltz has the partner lean far back, and begins as such-"

 

[Select: [Merry-go-round of Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwxatzcYf9Q)]

**Play**

 

Ignis gives Gladiolus' shoulder a squeeze and he starts a slower, exaggerated Lucian Waltz, the steps fluid as they sway. It is an elegant dance, graceful and regal and suited to the Lucian State Galas.

"An Altissian Waltz is livelier." Ignis informs them as the taller man rests his palm in the small of his back and ever so slightly coaxes him to step closer. "Watch carefully now. In three-four time, and-"

Gladiolus sweeps him into the dance, the music vibrant and bouncy. Despite his bulk the Shield is deceptively light and poised on his feet, and he leads Ignis through the dance with ease. 

"You are doing well with those lessons I see." Ignis compliments, making him grin.

"Thanks Iggy. Iris threatened bodily harm if I stepped on her toes so I'm taking them pretty seriously."

"Well I wouldn't want to anger Miss Iris Amicitia, so your seriousness is warranted."

"I practiced for you too." It's said so softly Ignis almost misses it beneath the swirling sweeping music. "I wanted to ask you to dance with me."

"Am I to be invited?" Ignis asks curiously not missing the way Gladiolus' gaze turns fond.

"Of course you are Ignis, you're very important to me." 

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED

HARDWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED

Core temperature; **high**

 

"Oh." 

"Are you blushing, Ignis Scientia?" 

"I do not blush."

"Your cheeks are a light shade of purple, and if I'm not mistaken that's because your blood is blue."

"Androids do not blush, we cannot feel emotions we can only replicate them I have no reason to-"

"Alright alright," Gladiolus chuckles, "I won't mention it."

The vivid orchestral strains soften as the song nears its end and Ignis realises he hasn't talked through the motions as he should have. When Gladiolus steps away and bows, Ignis turns to look at the other pair.

"Whoa." Prompto breathes. There is a beat of silence before they start a round of enthusiastic applause. "Oh man you gotta teach us!"

They manoeuvre the younger two to stand in front of them in order to correct their stances. Ignis recites the steps, slowly at first, hands on Noctis' shoulders in order to guide him as Gladiolus does the same with Prompto. He increases the pacing faster and faster until Noctis is counting the quick _one-two-three one-two-three_ and gliding with ease. He turns suddenly, and takes Ignis' hand in his.

"Are you ready to practice like this, Noct?" Ignis asks.

"No, I want you to lead." Noct murmurs, averting his gaze.

"That isn't necessary, Oracle Lunafreya will-"

"I want to dance with you." He interrupts, still avoiding his gaze. "I want to dance with _you_ , Ignis. And with Prom and with Gladio. It's my wedding, I can dance with who I want, right?"

"It is well within your rights, your Highness." Ignis nods, adjusting his hold so he's leading instead of following. He has his phone play the music on loop and leads Noctis through the lively waltz until he no longer falters, until he longer avoids his gaze and instead looks up at him fondly and brightly.

 

"May I cut in?" Gladiolus asks with a flourishing bow, coaxing a laugh from the Prince who nods in acceptance. 

"Well then Prompto I do believe we are to dance together." Ignis offers his hand to the youngest of their quartet. 

"Lead the way, Iggy." 

The rise and fall of the music is matched by the rise and fall of their bodies, their steps measured and buoyant. Prompto is a quick learner, eager to please and light on his feet. He hesitates less than Noctis, and is more enthusiastic.

"How am I doing, Iggs?"

"Very well, Prompto." He compliments, and Prompto beams. "I daresay you won't be stepping on any toes at the wedding."

"But they should still practice." Gladiolus interjects, a hand on Ignis' shoulder to stop him. "C'mere Prom." He relinquishes the blond so Gladiolus can pair him with Noctis. "Now I've got my original dance partner back." 

"All part of your plan, Gladiolus?"

"Damn right." He misses the beat, standing still a moment as Noctis leads a laughing Prompto around the room in a near perfect Altissian Waltz. "Look at them they're adorable."

"He looks at you the same way too, Gladiolus." Ignis points out as the other man leads them to join the waltz. 

"What?"

"Noctis. He looks at you with the same expression. Pupils blown, heart-rate elevated, a stammer in his speech. They are signs of attraction." He explains, correcting the next step when Gladiolus misses the beat. "Prompto looks at you the same way he looks at Noctis. The three of you are attracted to each other."

"Well, I mean, I'm-" Gladiolus mumbles, focusing his gaze on the other pair instead of on Ignis. "We're not having this conversation right now."

"Noted." 

Ignis does not miss the sudden pinch between Noctis' brows, and he glances briefly at his phone.

 

Lower volume

**Stop**

 

"I think it best we end our lesson for tonight." He declares, ushering Noctis to sit back on the bed.

 

_Scanning...crosschecking medical database...Muscular spasms in the Latissimus Dorsi and Thoracolumbar Fascia region._

 

"I'll get your analgesic pills, Noct."

The Prince's shoulders slump. "Thanks Iggy." 

The pills are in the front pocket of Noctis' pack, and he retrieves them before fetching a fresh bottle of water. "You've overexerted yourself. I apologise, Noct. I should've noticed sooner."

"It's fine. It was fun." He accepts the pills and water, downing two before taking a long drink to wash them down. 

"You have not been this enthused about dancing lessons since you asked me to help you learn the dance to Shades of You when you were in high school." 

There's a pause before Prompto utters a stunned ' _what_ ' and Gladiolus bursts into loud laughter. Noctis chokes on his mouthful of water and Ignis gives firm but gentle thumps between his shoulder blades to help clear the liquid.

"Iggy you can't tell them about that!"

"But why not? You and I practised nearly every day for three weeks to learn it, you were quite g-" Noctis slaps his hand over Ignis mouth to cut him off.

"Shades of You, as in that song by that boy band Iris is crazy for?" Gladiolus asks between his heavy guffawing. "Oh Astrals tell me you've got video footage Iggs."

Noctis makes a panicked sound and puts his other hand over Ignis' mouth too, pushing him to lie flat on the bed. "Don't you dare ever speak of this again Ignis Scientia PROMISE ME."

"Aw Noct c'mon, I learned that dance too why didn't you tell me we could've totally danced together for the talent show!" Prompto whines as Gladiolus sputters into another round of laughter.

"Royal Decree NO ONE brings this up EVER again." Noctis shouts, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. He flops onto his back beside Ignis, covering his face with his hands. Prompto crawls onto the bed and lies opposite them, his head nearly brushing theirs. After a moment Gladiolus does the same, his body still shaking with suppressed laughter.

"I want to stay like this forever." Noctis confesses into his palms, still hiding his face. "I don't want my dad to have to sign over most of Lucis to the Niffs, I don't want to get married to my childhood penpal, I don't want Luna to be treated like a pawn. This sucks."

"Why would the Niffs want to marry Lady Lunafreya to you anyway, didn't they strip Tenebrae of royal status?" Gladiolus asks.

"Marrying her to Noct would effectively end the best chance Tenebrae have of retaining independence." Ignis answers quietly. Beside him, Noctis stiffens, moving his hands so he can turn his head and give Ignis a worried look.

"What?"

"Tenebrae is a matrilineal royalty. Marrying Oracle Lunafreya to you effectively breaks the lineage of future Queens and Oracles unless Ravus sires a daughter." He pauses to let the others absorb the knowledge. "If you marry her your children will be Caelums, not Fleurets. Lunafreya will abdicate her position as Queen, and Tenebrae does not permit Princes to be crowned. Niflheim has chosen to break the Fleuret lineage through this marriage."

"That's not fair!" Noctis blurts. "That fucking sucks, she should be able to choose who she wants to marry! She deserves to be happy too, she's already lost so fucking much to the fucking Empire!"

"You can both be happy _and_ do what is required by the treaty, Noctis." Ignis soothes, resting a hand gently on his arm. "There have been many royals in the past with arranged marriages who have navigated the fine line between duty and desire."

"What if she already loves someone else? Why should we have to be forced to be with each other?"

_Because the Empire says so and your father has accepted their terms._

Ignis chooses not to voice the answer, instead choosing to seek Noctis' hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"I want to stay like this forever." Noctis repeats, voice barely above a whisper. "Just the four of us."

Prompto shifts slightly, bumping his head against Noctis'. 

"Don't worry Noct- wherever you go, you'll always have us ever at your side."

There are more words unsaid, Ignis can tell by the tight seal of their mouths and the furrow of their brows but they do not speak. They hold the words at bay and so Ignis opts to sit up and usher everyone to get ready to sleep.

There is a long day's journey tomorrow, and a Royal Wedding to prepare.

* * *

 

When he leaves the room the next morning to fetch breakfast for the trio, he learns Insomnia has fallen.

 

* * *

 

_References_

  * [Same-sex Classic Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXZHABRJ_Y0) (base for a Lucian Waltz)
  * [Same-sex Viennese Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFHUIoJiEcA) (base for an Altissian Waltz)
  * [Music inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwxatzcYf9Q)
  * [Galdin Quay hotel room layout](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/2/2b/Galdin-Quay-Hotel-Room-FFXV.png/revision/latest?cb=20160407234309)
  * [Altissia hotel room layout](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/c/cd/Hotel-Room-Altissia-FFXV.png/revision/latest?cb=20170706195209)



 

[[come find me on tumblr](http://archadianskies.tumblr.com/)]

 

 


	2. Altissia

Date: M.E.756 July 19

Location: Altissia

Time: 12:53 

  

They are on the precipice of something grand, something life-changing yet again. Their situation in Altissia, much like Galdin Quay, is that of forced leisure. Secretary Claustra will meet with Noctis in the evening, but in the meantime they have hours to wile away. The Royal Suite at the Leville is theirs by courtesy, and once again Ignis finds himself relinquishing his domestic duties to the hotel staff.

The other three are discovering the glittering city upon the sea, but Ignis opts to stay behind and ensure everything is in order. It is seldom they have access to comforts like these and he must take advantage of them, though truthfully there isn't much to be done considering they departed from Cape Caem that morning. 

Still, Noctis is to meet with the Secretary and first impressions are crucial. It would not do for the Prince to present himself in unkempt attire. 

Ignis begins to make his way to the laundry with the intent of handing over the clothing himself when someone curses behind one of the rooms, and a small screwdriver rolls out from under the door. He transfers the clothing to one arm and bends to pick up the screwdriver just as the door opens.

 

_Scanning...crosschecking facial recognition database.._. **Identity: ~~Prince~~ High Commander; Nox Fleuret, Ravus**

 

"...Scientia." Ravus nods in greeting, which Ignis processes just in time to offer a short nod in return. He is fixated on the High Commander's arm, or rather where his Magitek arm should be but isn't. The armoured prosthetic is missing and instead of burned, scarred flesh there are a few cables that steadily leak blue fluid down the side of Ravus' bare torso.

"You require assistance." Ignis gestures with his hand. "Allow me."

Ravus pauses before stepping aside to permit him into the room. The Magitek arm rests on the coffee table surrounded by various tools. A data tablet is propped up displaying schematics.

 

_Scanning...crosschecking Vivere Corporation android model database.._. **Model: DMA900; Serial#728 904 111**

 

"You are Lucian made." Ignis notes, carefully draping Noctis' clothes over the back of a chair, before inspecting the prosthetic on the table. "But your arm is Niflheim Magitek."

"Ravus Nox Fleuret died at the siege of Fenestala twelve years ago." Ravus takes a seat on the couch, his gaze even. "Lunafreya became a Ward of the State because the Empire needed an Oracle they could control. Their mother was too powerful and would never bend to their will, but they figured they could mold a child."

"And the blood of the Oracle runs strongest through the women of the family, hence why they killed Ravus too." He frowns. He had not been present; Noctis and his father had traveled to Tenebrae with the Shield and a minimal security retinue. He had stayed behind in the Citadel.

"The trauma was too great on Lunafreya, and her mental state was so poor it affected her health." Ravus continues, turning slightly so Ignis has access to the open port of his shoulder. "The Chancellor proposed a replica be made of Ravus to placate her, and the Emperor tasked it to Verstael Besithia."

"But Vivere Corporation is Lucian. How is it that you are made from our schematics when there was no breach of the facility twelve years ago?" 

 

_Scanning...running diagnostics..._

DAMAGED WIRING

Replacement needed

 

He clips the offending wiring short, and adds a new replacement segment. The Magitek arm is held close to the shoulder port, and Ignis observes as the wires and cables seek out their counterpart, linking together as he guides the arm to lock into place. 

"There was no breach. The plans were copied from the schematics of an android child built to accompany the Crown Prince."

" _My_ schematics?" Ignis wipes the excess fluid from the seam of the arm, brows furrowed in concern. "Dr Candor Scientia worked exclusively on me, how is that even possible?"

Ravus flexes the digits of his Magitek arm, opening and closing his hand into a fist. "It's possible because a Lucian copied them for the Empire. General Glauca copied those plans and gave them to Dr Besithia. You may know him as Titus Drautos, Captain of your Kingsglaive."

The words weigh heavy and Ignis does not like the way the missing puzzle piece fits into the picture. "You are telling me Titus Drautos committed treason against the very King he swore allegiance to?'

"Yes." Ravus confirms without hesitation. "None of that matters now. Insomnia is in ruins, the siege is over and your King is dead. I care not for your politics, or the Empire's. They built me to placate Lunafreya, but she is more than a mission to me. I would burn the Empire to the ground for her, that's the only reason I was at the Signing. I came for the Ring of the Lucii, thinking I could use it to free the Empire's hold on her."

He clenches his fist, expression frustrated. "I thought it was a conduit for the Crystal, I never realized it was the Kings of Yore who granted the power. They rejected me, told me my reasoning was selfish. She is my prime directive, how is wanting to protect her selfish?"

"You wore the Ring of the Lucii?" Ignis asks to clarify, words slow and measured. "And you found yourself before the Kings of Yore?"

"That's what I said, Scientia, yes." Ravus huffs in irritation. "They destroyed my left arm and my left optical biocomponent as 'payment for my insolence'."

"Ravus that means the Kings judged you as a living being." The implications are too much, too grand for Ignis to process. A machine is not a living being, a machine cannot have a soul. Or can it? "That you saw them at all is-"

"All I know is that she needs me." Ravus cuts him off, expression determined before it softens into something vulnerable. "And I need her. I have to get her out of Altissia after the Rite of the Hydraean is performed; the Empire is closing in already eager to kill another Astral. I'll not leave her in their clutches any longer, I will fight until I am destroyed if that is what it takes."

"And where is she now?"  

"Sequestered in the Secretary's residence." Ravus shakes his head. "The Empire are demanding she be handed over, but they're in no position to make demands. They need her to perform the ritual. Only that detail is keeping her safe."

Ignis stands and recollects Noctis' garments from the chair.

"I have an idea." He reaches out and grasps Ravus' right forearm.

 

PAIRING DEVICE

Send request to DMA900 Serial#728 904 111: Y/N?

**Y**

Request sent

 

"What are you doing?" 

"Giving your sister a moment of reprieve." Ignis squeezes his arm. "Let me help you both."

 

REQUEST ACCEPTED

Successfully paired with device DMA900 Serial#728 904 111

Send file _altissianwaltz.exe_ : Y/N?

**Y**

 

* * *

 

_References_

  * [Altissia hotel room layout](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/c/cd/Hotel-Room-Altissia-FFXV.png/revision/latest?cb=20170706195209)



* * *

 

[[come find me on tumblr](http://archadianskies.tumblr.com/)]

 

 


End file.
